


fucked stupid

by finotype



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, cum... just so much cum, trans ritsu sakuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finotype/pseuds/finotype
Summary: rei fills ritsu with cum. that’s it that’s the fic.
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	fucked stupid

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY i have cum 4 brains !!!!!!   
> 🥵🥵🥵  
> i wrote this at 3 am before passing tf out n then edited while working so keep it 2 urself if it’s sux  
> all lowercase out of laziness  
> mwaaaah
> 
> twttr @ finotype

the headboard slamming into the wall, coupled alongside rhythmic squeaking of the mattress, all tuned out but the neighbors will surely call in a noise complaint. the only thing in ritsu’s ears are rei’s carnal growls as he pushes deep inside of him and the slapping of rei’s thighs against his skin. lube and cum dripping out of him, the squelching sound should be disgusting. it only serves to make him wetter. god, ritsu swears rei’s cock is the most addictive thing in the world; there’s nothing more satiating, more cruel and overwhelming and hot than getting his pussy penetrated over and over and over again by his own brother. 

the bites to his neck sting in the best of ways. maybe to anyone else, blood trailing and dripping off their collarbones would be frightening. to ritsu, it makes him feel more alive than ever. the dripping of red down his pale skin tickles, fuels him to beg for more.

rei’s dick makes him so fuckdumb, sometimes he can’t even say his lover’s own name. he cant verbalize the need for water, or aftercare, but rei can always read him like his favorite book as if he’d memorized every word on every page. countless times during nights like these, ritsu had collapsed and slapped the bed three times, a non-verbal replacement of a safe word. specifically saved for times where he’d been fucked so good, vocabulary didn’t exist anymore. hands off immediately, rei would light up at the opportunity to pump his cock in ritsu’s face, paint it with his release, and revel in the feeling of ownership over the boy beneath him. every time he tapped out, a sense of smug pride washed over rei. 

they’re getting there, with the way ritsu’s face and chest are pressing into the sheets. back dipping painfully, lithe hips being supported by hands that bruise into his waist. grip as tight as ever, rei forgets to mind his strength when he’s pounding ritsu through the mattress, broad hands grabbing and tugging him like a rag doll.

“oh god, oh, right there, fuck, an.. onii-chan, fill me up. please i need-” theres nothing more ritsu wants,  _ needs, _ in this very moment than to feel rei’s cum spilling inside him, sticky and hot, making him so full his eyes cross. ”if you.. if you dare, ah, pull out i’ll kill you-“

rei’s at his limit, a few thrusts off from spilling his load buried so far in his little brother, he‘ll feels it in his guts; a borderline painful fullness that rei loves forcing into ritsu. he’s rough, grabbing ritsu’s arms to lift his sweaty torso off the bed to hear one last thing before his little brother reaches fuckdumb when rei cums in his abused cunt.

“ritsu, my angel, tell me. tell me you love me.”

“i love you, i love, fuck you,  _ rei _ , i love you” hes well aware hes babbling. tears and snot run down his face, drool and blood mixing on the sheets below already soaked with sweat indicate he’s a goner.

rei flexes, pulling ritsu taut as possible to the point the younger screams. as rei rolls his hips in deep, ritsu can’t help but cum again, squirting down his thighs, warm and wet. rei hisses against the bloody skin of ritsu’s neck as he pushes his dick in as deep as possible and fills his pulsing pussy to the point of overflowing. as ritsu’s head falls from exhaustion, he catches sight of the bulge rei’s cock makes in his belly. a sight that makes him attempt a smile, tongue lolling out of his panting mouth instead. with how full he is of his brother’s cum, dick stilled against his cervix, his vision starts to wane. fuzzy around the edges before he’s collapsed against the bed once again. 

fuckdumb.

rei does his best to empty his brother’s swollen, over-fucked pussy, almost getting hard while admiring his work; so much cum spilling out, warm on his fingers as they work gently in and out between bruised, soft thighs. but the exhaustion wins against his weak-will for ritsu, ritsu,  _ ritsu _ . nothing but ritsu, all he is, has, and all he can take.

ritsu doesn’t remember rei pulling out after keeping his cock warm for a few lingering moments. he doesn’t remember getting cleaned up and re-dressed. when reality gets ahold of him again, ritsu can’t do a single thing other than return the lopsided, goofy smile rei flashes him once their breathing evens completely. that smile truly is the cherry on top, when ritsu can open his eyes again, he can always count on that smile to make his heart melt.

“good?” the kiss to ritsu’s nose makes him giggle, able to only nod and mumble incoherently. hes so fucked out, still coming down from it all. this is the hardest he’s ever been piped; the most fluid hes ever been covered in. tomorrow is going to be a bitch, for both of them. the stares they’ll get, and the inevitable practice skipping will cause some to raise their eyebrows, some to gag in disgust, and others to gossip behind cupped hands.

they don’t care. rei just had the best lay of his existence. with his little brother. who happens be so fuck-stupid right now he’s probably not even sure what day it is. ritsu cares just as little, too. the feeling of being stuffed to the hilt with his brother’s cock? he wouldn’t give that for anything. being covered and filled to the brim with cum? he cant think of anything that hits the spot quite like it.

rei turns his attention to himself, now that ritsu is babied and cared for. adorned in clean pajamas and properly hydrated, he wastes no time sliding back into bed, curling around his little ritsu. placing a sweet kiss against soft locks of unruly hair that tickle his nose, he slides his fingertips down the pale skin of ritsu’s arms. goosebumps raise under the gentle path of callused fingers until they slide across a soft, plaint palm.

“goodnight, my dearest. i love you endlessly.” rei’s hand doesn’t stop until his fingers fit perfectly in the spaces between ritsu’s. 

they were made for eachother.

“hmmm. anjia. tolerate you.” such a reply contradicts the movement of ritsu’s body, snuggling as close as possible against rei’s chest. feeling so safe he falls back asleep instantly. with their hands clasped tight, with their bodies fitting like puzzle pieces, rei follows him into slumber.

neither go to school the next day. the indescribable aches they both wake with render them unable to leave rei’s bed for more than using the bathroom and grabbing food.

“this is your fault, anjia. take care of me or die in your sleep.” the onslaught of anger and one-sided bickering lasts all day, just like the flush that spreads over his brother’s pouty, puffy cheeks. 

rei wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
